Life is Hard
by Harvest Moon n Pokemon 4Eva
Summary: Highschool, house was on fire, now choosing the boy she most loves. Rated T for sexual events.
1. Chase and Gill

**Life is Hard**

**Hikari's POV **

Gill, he's standing straight with his man diary in his right hand, and his locker combination in his left. Why don't he just write in his man diary? I giggled to myself. I looked so retarded like the way I am. I couldn't even dress right today. My head was aching, my stomach wasn't full, and my hair was in knots.

Chase. He's my best friend, but I have a crush on him, too. He's the greatest, soon to be, chef I know. I just can't choose. He's always with my enemy, Maya whitch urks me. I know everything about Chase. He works at the Brass Bar, he and I are great friends, and I know he lives by himself.

Life is way to hard.

Gill looked up from staring at the ground.

"Oh, hey Kari!" He said waving. I waved back.

"What's with this hair?" Kathy said behind me and played with my darkish blonde and brown hair.

"I couldn't fix it today. The thinking of being in high school for the first time with Dk. And Ange and Kasey are senoirs.I just couldn't do anything about this race of rats." I told her.

"I got my tools, girl!" Kathy said and took out her hairbrush, conditioner, blow dryer, and practicly everything else out of the locker next to me. She dragged me in the girls bathroom. Every girl I know was there. Renee, Maya,Luna, Candace, even my sis Dk was there. Fixing their hair.

"Okay, over here." Kathy said waving to a mirror. I wallked over there.

"Okay, do you want your hair in a bun or let it down so the boys can dig their fake love in it?"

"Uhh, the second one?" I said confused. In about two minutes she was done. I looked in the mirror and I looked hot!

"Here, how about you wear these." Renee tossed a blue sundress with a unique green design, a pair of lime green flip-flops, and a green purse. All green today, I geuss. I walked out of the girl's bathroom. Chase walked by.

"Hey Kari!" He waved.I smiled. I looked at my class scedule. First period- Homeroom. Miss Shelly's class. I walked over there, hoping no one would see me. I just didn't because I was blushing way to much. Room 134, I walked in. Chase was waving over to a seat between him and Gill. I nodded and slowly skipped down the row of desks.

"Hey guys. You saved me a seat!" I said. I sat down.

"Class, we will start-" Miss Shelly got interrupted.

"Sorry we are late!" Bo said, dragging Luke who was whispering,"No no no no no!"

"Come on, seriously Luke?" Dakota asked. She giggled. Luke is just like Kasey.I shook my head and I had a grin on my face.

~Later that day~

"Hey, can we like, have a hangout over at your house?" Kathy asked, trying to keep up with me on the path to my house.

"I don't know, your gonna have to have to ask Ange. You know how she is. 'No beer, got it?' or 'Clean your room.' sometimes,'KASEY!' But we don't drink beer, or our room is always clean. And Kasey gets yelled at 24/7." I explained to her. "Don't you want time with Kasey? I mean, you've liked him for about, 8 years now."

"Yeah, I know, but I want him to talk to me first." We arrived to my house. Lilly came out of the doggie door to greet us.

"Hey girl." I petted Lilly. "Let's go inside." Kathy followed me in. Gill and Chase was there. They were talking to Ange and Kasey. I saw Ange nod. I dropped my leather backpack in my room and came out.

"Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I always ask questions.

"We were talking to your sister about a sleepover. She said it was fine." Chase said. Gill agreed.

**Next day- Gill's POV**

Hikari, she's beautiful. With her wavy dark blonde and brown hair. And her eyes, mixture of green and blue. Her smile is just like my mothers. What she does, I would enjoy doing with her. How she loves anything in her path . Chase likes her. We have talks in the hallway about her. I wouldn't call her liking him, but I would call Chase liking her.

Hikari never gives up. She didn't give up on her brother and sisters relationships, or give up on her parents.

"Hey Gill. I gotta ask you something." I broke my daydream to facing Chase.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think I should ask Kari out?" He mumbled. I just stood there, blank.

"Uhh, I-"

"I know it's sudden, but I really like her. Do ya think?" I walked away, not answering that question. I gotta find Kari before he does. The bell rung. I ran as fast I can, not because I hate to be late, but because Kari is there. I ran over to her. Chase wasn't there. I went over there to ask her. She was with all the girls.

"Kari, can I talk to you in private?" I grabbed her in the corner.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked me.

"Uhh..." I scratched the back of my head. "Would you like to go to the Firefly Fest with me?" She looked shocked, then smiled.

"Sure." She blushed beet red. I blushed tomatoe red. I walked away, always looking back at her.

Chase was walking in the classroom.

"Kari! Come here!" He walked over to the corner with her. This is what I heard.

_"Wanna come to the Firefly Fest with me?" He said the same as me. _

_"Sorry, but I'm already going with someone else." she said and did a weak smile. She walked away. _

I grinned, I was starting to think he'll find out I"m the guy she's going with.

"Dude, do you know who the guy Kari's going with to the Firefly Fest?" He said.

"Nope, know clue." I shook my head no. He'll find out... not that I can't help it...

**Thanks for reading guys! Hoped you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Realtions and Demeanings

**Chappy two! hope ya'll like it!**

I opened the trunk in Kasey's room. I sneezed. Does he even dust this thing? I looked in it. Family pictures, of me, mom, Ange, Kasey, and Dk. No dad pictures? I kept looking. There he was, with all of us. Oh how I miss him.

"Hey sis, time for you to go to sleep." Kasey said while walking in his room.

"Sure Kase, by the way, did you ask Kathy to the Firefly Fest?" I smiled at him.

"Well, i'm going to. Just gotta get her attencion."

"She already has your attencion."I mumbled.

"What did ya say?" He asked me. I nodded my head no and smiled. I walked out of his room, holding dad's picture. I wanted to hold it forever, but I had to go to sleep. I set it in a frame and set it on my nightstand. I fell asleep from the sound of Dk talking on the phone with Luke. Sigh, kids these days.

_**~Hikari's Dream~**_

_**"Dad? Dad?" I asked while in a meadow. I heard the sound of my father saying things. **_

_**"Youv'e picked the right choice hunny." I heard him say.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Gill, perfect." I heard his voice faid.**_

_**"Don't leave dad!" I yelled, trying to find him. **_

_**"I love you." His voice faded even more. **_

_**"I love you too dada." I sobbed.**_

I woke up. Dk was up too.

"What happened?" Dk turned around and looked at me.

"I had a dream that would blow your mind."

"What was it."

"I-"

"FIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT!" Kasey yelled and got us and ran out of the house. Smoke, and fire rose up at the top of our house. Gill, Luke, Kathy, and Toby saw the fire. Dk and I sobbed.I ran to see the barn animals. They were ok. The birds were too.

"Is everyone alright?" Kasey said seriously. I never knew he loved us this much.

"Kasey, Bomb!" Us girls yelled and ran behind a tree. BOOM! the house exploded. Kasey, covered in house pieces. Pounding down on him.

"No Kasey!" I started screaming and crying.

"Someone call Dr. Jin!" Dk said and ran to Kasey. I followed to him. Ange went to Kasey and called Jin. Kasey was laying there. Me and Dk got gloves nearby and took all the house peices off him. Gill and Kathy ran towards us.

"Oh Kasey!" Is all she said. She hugged him. Whatever happens to Kasey, I hope he's gonna get better.

"I came here as fast as I could, what happened?" Jin said alarmingly, "Someone take him to the hospital, Now!" Us girls helped get Kasey. Gill tried, but he was a little weak. Toby got out of bed and went to the hospital to meet Kasey.

"Is he gonna be okay?' I said between sobs.

"He might die. God, help him!" Jin said. "You guys should probably get rest. Go in the waiting room. Anissa will make you beds." We nodded.

We got down to the waiting room. "Gill, you know you can leave now." I told Gill.

"I rather be here, with you, since your having a hard time." I blushed. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, but we only have three beds availible."Anissa explained,"You are going to have to figure something out." Kathy went with Kasey and stayed there. I went in the first bed. Dk and Luke went in the third bed, and Ange and Toby went in the second bed. Gill had to stay in mine. I felt comfortable wth him beside me. He took of his robe and he forgot he was just wearing boxers. I blushed again. Grr face paintings! I fell asleep, before Gill.

Life has been hard since.

**Gill's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was holding Hikari tight and she was holding me tight too. I blushed. Grr, I can't believe boys blush! I didn't bother letting go. I noticed they moved us in sepperet rooms. We were still in the same beds, we were in different rooms then the others. Kari woke up, I pertened I was sleeping.

"Oh he's holding... me." she whispered. "I'm not letting go." She scooted closer to me. I felt joy in my stomach. I held her closer. I loved her complextion. Man she's the most gorgeous girl in the world. She scooted closer. So did I. Finally, we were so close that I could feel her from head to toe. I heard giggles in the room next to us. Kathy was giggling at Kasey for Goddess knows what. I opened my eyes. Her eyes were still open. She was blushing. Ok, too much blushing. Ah, who cares.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I said. I looked in her eyes. I pulled the strand of hair off her face. She smiled. Then blushed. I love how she blushes.

"You know Gill," She started. "I was wondering, why won't you let go?"

"I don't want to."

"For what reason?"

"I just don't." I smiled. I was ready when she was.

"You know, I've liked you since I was here." She told me.

"I did too."

"So, do you LOVE me?" She asked.

"Uhh, I"

"I know you do."

"I uhh."

"Kiss me." She said. Be fore you know it, our lips touch. I didn't want to stop. She didn't. She didn't even pull back, I didn't. I bet this life with her will make up for everything. Then she said, "Let's go to sleep." I smiled. I kept holding her through the night.

**Next Morning~**

"Gill" She shook me.

"A, yeah?"

"Wake UP!" She said and laughed. I hit her with a pillow. "No need to treat a lady like that!" She giggled. I noticed I was in my boxers.

"Umm." I put the blanket back on my body.

"It's ok silly, I noticed." She said. "Here's your robe."

"Thanks" I put it on. We walked out, holding hands.

"Is Kasey okay?" She asked.

"He;s recovering, you might want to wait a few months. He got burnt pretty bad." Jin said. She went up to kiss him on the cheek. She mouthed 'I Love You' He nodded. We walked out. I saw Dk get her first kiss with Luke. Dk didn't see us, so Luke jestered to leave. I smiled.

"I'm going to have to stay at your house." She told walked to Chase's house.

"Hey Kari, I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry." Chase said. "Why's Gill here?"

"Uhh, I"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back in a bit!" Kari said.

"So your the one taking her?" Chase said walking towards me with a cooking utensil.

"Uhh, yeah." I said. Kari came out. She looked, seeing what was happening.

"I swear" Chase said and lifted the utesil. Then Kari ran out.

"CHASE!" She yelled and grabbed me. We got out of his house. Chase stared out the window and came out.

"Wait Kari."

"No, I'll show you why I like Gill more then you." She pressed her lips against mine. But this was different then last nights kiss. It was more passionate and longer. She looked at Chase. He ran back inside. Our lips broke apart. I ascorted her to my house, holding her hand.

**~Hikari's POV~**

We walked in Gill's office. I found a pen, Gill sat down to do paper work. I sat on his desk, clicking the pen.

"Please stop." He said. I kept on clicking. "Stop" Click- click-click. "Stop!" He took it away from me. I took it back and ran upstairs. "At least she's gone." He stared at the paper. "Wait, that was my only pen." He ran upstairs. I was hiding under his bedsheets. I was squirmish. Gill looked under. "Give me that!" I was going everywhere. "Come on I'm serious!"

"Nope!" We bumped into eachother.I fell down ontop of him. I smiled, I knew life will be better for me.

**Did you like this chappy? Well, I' ll have **


End file.
